SaiyanRosarioDxD
by Batstamp1
Summary: I'm bad at summary's just know that this is my first fanfic.


AN: Hello guys it is my first story i have been reading a lot of fanfictions about this topic, but I don't like how they portray gohan or goku or goten, they seem to be either to be weak in gohan and goten's case or a complete wuss in all three cases. So i'm going to fix all three problems with kakarot. He has gohan's looks and hair, while he has vegeta's in the android saga personality but he has goku's voice but his power is 50x the amount of Super saiyan blue vegito in his base form but he is still vulnerable to mind control. He can go up to super saiyan 4 then blue. Well that is enough for these spoilers let's get it. He also has has the bardock scar on his right cheek.

You enjoyed life but you had nothing to do with it, but I let you die I can't let that happen to anyone else that rang in Kakarot's head ever since his fight with cell. Kakarot killed all of his father's enemies, his father's name is Son Goku his mother is named Cara, Vegeta's younger sister. He was the first born the rightful heir to the throne but no his father had to take it he's not even royal blood. But now I have to go to highschool with my younger brothers Tsukune and Issei. How he hated his siblings they always nagged him, but tsukune and Issei was lucky he didn't hate them because they didn't ask many questions. But they always made mistakes of course. Big brother , (this is one of those cases) yes i said. Why are we going to school. Well Father said it was to commerce with the humans but, father didn't know what school I chose, I chose a school for monsters. Meanwhile, what, I will beat him when he comes back screamed the Kakarot (goku), king of all saiyans. HaHaHa you can try old man.

Hello first and last pickup for Yokai academy said a mysterious( before I forget tsukune is personality wise is like ssj2 gohan in cell games and looks like he does in the anime and Issei has the personality of vegeta in the buu saga, mixed with master roshi :) ) Can't this piece of junk go any faster, I've rode bicycle's faster than this said Issei. Well if your patient Issei there might be some pretty girls at this new school said Kakarot. Really how many are you promising me! said Issei. Well I can't be sure but I'd say at least 5, but that's considering the girls that me and tsukune are going to steal from you said Kakarot. WHAT! was heard from throughout the area. Well looks like we're here said Kakarot.

This place is getting more tense by the second big brother said Tsukune. You scared little brother teased Issei. Shut up you two this is annoying as it is without you two bickering said Kakarot. Hey we're getting close said Tsukune. Well no duh captain obvious said Issei. As they were walking they heard a crash. They saw a girl with her bike in a tree. I'll take her to the infirmary, you guys follow just in case something happens and i'm incapacitated. "if that'll ever happen." Thought Kakarot. Then while they were walking towards the girl bit Kakarot's neck. What the heck was that panted Kakarot. Oh sorry about that you're sent just smelled so good said the girl. What's your name asked Kakarot one he recovered from shock. Oh my name is Moka. Well these are my brothers Issei and Tsukune and I am Kakarot the prince of all saiyans. Oh you're the royals that I heard the school say were coming this year. As they were talking, the two brothers were having a conversation themselves.

Come on Issei this is our time to do some stuff not be with our brother pleaded Tsukune. Those curves oh yes they're just perfect indeed said Issei pervertitly. We'll we're here at the headmaster's office see yah moka. Hello Headmaster biblia (headmaster from trinity seven hilarious guy). Hello Kakarot and co so are you ready for your first day of high school, first of all do any of you have porn i'm on a fix. I'm sure Issei does said Kakarot. Here said Issei. Hey this is my favorite brand kid you have some great taste, oh yeah here are your schedules said the headmaster.

Kakarot's schedule

1st period - Magic

2nd period - Mathematics

3rd period - Science

4th period - Gym

5th period - Lunch

6th period - Chess

7th period - Martial Arts

8th period - Elective

9th period - Homeroom

Issei's and Tsukune's schedule

1st period - Science

2nd period- Chess

3rd period - Magic

4th period - Gym

5th period - Lunch

6th period - Mathematics

7th period - Elective

8th period - Martial Arts

9th period -


End file.
